Harry Orion Blackwell
by Friends45175
Summary: Harry Potter was never left at the Dursleys, Harry was picked up by Sirius Black and then they left for America. After changing their name to Blackwell, they find their problems still don't lessen.


All characters recognized belong to the wonderfully talented J. K. Rowling not me all I own are the O. C. characters like Ginny's dorm mates and a couple of other people.

Harry Orion Blackwell

Chapter 1

Prologue

I entered the gate of the house to the garden completely smashed. I went through the front door and saw my best friend face down on the floor and my eyes started to water. I was walking up the stairs and I started to hear crying. I was relieved that Harry was alive. I walked into the nursery expecting to see Lily calming Harry down but I saw Lily face down on the floor, with her fiery red locks spewed around her and Harry trying to wake her up. I started to cry as I walked over. Harry said "Siwius"

I said as I took him in my arms. "I'm here mini prongs."

He said "Siwius, where dada and mommy won't wake up"

I started to cry harder as I said "They are both sleeping and will be for a long while." I was choking on my words and thought how else I was supposed to explain death to a one year old. I picked him up and then I walked back down the stairs while creating a doll replica of Harry that could cry. I put Harry under my cloak and the crying doll in my arms. When I got out side Hagrid was waiting for me.

He said "I need Harry"

I answered "He's my god son I'm keeping him."

Hagrid said "Dumbledore's orders"

I acted reluctant as I gave up the doll and said "Take my bike I won't need it anymore."

He answered "Thank you."

He flew off into the distance and I laughed. I brought Harry out from under my cloak and apprated to Grimwald place.

Harry asked "Where awe we"

I answered "We are at my house and we are moving." I quickly packed all I was taking with me and sent it to my house in Newport, New Hampshire, transferred all my gold to the Gringotts branch in Newport and apprated to London International Airport. I bought a ticket for Harry and me and in 30 minutes we both boarded the plane to a new life. On the plane I thought about our cover stories. I was Samuel Orion Blackwell and this is Harry Orion Blackwell my son. His mother died giving birth to him her name was Amelia Ann Roswell Blackwell, my wife. I also thought that we should have a disguise, we were bound to be seen in the in the magical part of Newport. We both will have blond hair, uggg were going to look like Malfoys. I keep my blue eyes and his will stay green, I'll also get his scar taken off the muggle way. I'll also have to change our blood, fingerprints, and toe prints to be safe. What about getting Harry to forget about Lily and James. I guess I'll just have to put in fake memories and take out the real ones; I'll also have to keep them. I also thought how this was going to affect me with Harry calling me dad all the time; I guess I'll just have to work on it. I saw Harry asleep and thought about getting some myself. I fell asleep but woke up an hour later and stayed awake for the rest of the twelve hour ride. When we landed I went to an alley and apprated to my house and started to work immediately. One week later the house was presentable and we were Blackwell's. He knew nothing about Lily and James.

Chapter 2

Three Years Later

A four year old Harry Blackwell came running down the stairs on July thirty-first for his birthday. At the table sat his father and stepmom. He sat down at the table and asked "what are we having for breakfast?"

I answered "nothing much, probably cereal."

"But dad"

"But what"

"It is my birthday"

"It is your birthday"

"Yes it is"

"Of course it is"

"So what are we having for breakfast?"

"Waffles, duh!" dad said

"Waffles, yah!!" harry said "so where are my presents?"

"Harry, you get those after breakfast" the stepmom said

"But I want them now." Harry said and with a "pop" the presents were on top of the table.

His father whispered to his stepmom "well there is his first accidental magic"

His stepmom whispered back "I do not know if it was very accidental."

After this was said there was a knock at the door. I answered the door and the person said "There was an accio spell done here and I want to know who did it, it was different than usual."

"Umm . . . that was my son it was accidental magic, he's four."

"No it was not accidental it was an accio spell and I guess it was wandless."

"Okay"

"Well since there is no age restriction we have schools for magical children under the age of eleven and your son has unusual control for his age."

"He should go." I said

"Yes" the stepmom answered.

"Daddy where am I going?" Harry said

"To school, Harry, both muggle and magical." I answered

"Why, I'm not a muggle?" harry answered

"No, but you have to learn math, reading, and English."

"But I already know those."

"Well, then you will be at the top of your class but you still will be going."

"But dad," Harry said and my eyes started to water. Harry then asked "what's wrong dad?"

"Nothing, Harry nothing."

"Yes something is wrong," Harry said "your eyes are watering."

"It is fine Harry."

"No it is not your lying to me your not my parents"

"Yes we are Harry." The stepmom said

"No you are not." Harry yelled and then ran past the man at the door crying. He went around the house to the back and into the woods.

"Umm. . . I can come back at a better time."

"Its fine" I said "Maria can you set Harry up at the school I will go after him."

"Sure Sam."

I walked out the door and went to the woods behind our house; I knew where he would be. He would be in our fort area in the woods, in his hut.

Meanwhile. . .

Maria said "excuse me, but what is your name?"

The man answered "Remus Lupin and you I presume are Maria, Harry's mum."

"Well, I am his step mom, his real mom, Amelia, died giving birth to him."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I need full names on the paper."

"Yes" Maria answered while putting down her full name, Amaria Elizabeth Roswell Blackwell

"I need Harry's and the fathers as well." Maria wrote down both Harry Orion Blackwell and Samuel Orion Blackwell.

"I used to have a friend with the middle name Orion." Remus said

"What was his name?" Maria asked

"Sirius Orion Black."

Maria squeaked and Remus said "Do you know where he is?"

"No" Maria answered "I just heard he was the one who sold the potters to You- Know- Who"

"Well your right." Remus said with a disgusted look on his face.

In the woods . . .

Sam found Harry crying in his hut and Harry said "Go away person"

"Harry" Sam said "Your parents" he paused as Harry's head shot up "would want me to raise you, I am your god father but you still need to act like I am your dad because it will blow our cover and I will tell you more later."

"Okay" Harry answered sniffling. We both walked back to the house to find Maria shivering on the couch and the man nowhere to be found. I asked "what is wrong Maria?"

"I asked what the man's name was and it was Remus Lupin"

"No, no he can not have found us."

"What do you mean dad?" Harry asked.

"Remus Lupin was a friend of mine in school, a friend of your fathers too, and he still believes I was the one who betrayed them."

"Do you know the one who did dad?"

"Yes I do, another friend of ours or so we thought, Peter, Peter Pettigrew betrayed them. He was the oddball of the group while your father, Remus and I were the hottest guys in school, Peter was the ugliest.

"Then why did you hang out with him?" Harry asked

"Even we do not know that Harry, but know that you know of my school life I can give something to be used at your school when you turn eleven." I walked down the hall to my bedroom and went to the closet. In the very back was a case that held a single piece of parchment. I opened the case for the first time in years and brought the parchment back to the living room. "Here Harry" I said as I gave him the parchment.

Harry said "It is blank."

"No it is not try saying a phrase of words sort of like a password."

Harry said while waving his hand over the parchment "I, Harry James Potter, command you to open." It read:

Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Aiders to the magical mischief makers are proud to present

The Marauders Map

"How did you do that?" I asked

"I do not know." Harry said

"Harry that was supposed to only open to "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" and how did you know your middle name was James and your last name was Potter?"

"I read your mind" Harry answered

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I went through your mind and found it I also found that my mother's name was Lillian Marie Evans- Potter, my father's name was James Harold Potter and your name is Sirius Orion Black."

"Ho- ho- how did you know that?"

"Like I said I read your mind and you left a replica in place of me."

"Harry you should not be able to do that I have a shield on my mind."

"God father your mind was as easy to read as a book."

"Did you happen to read Remus's mind?"

"Yes, he was thinking that Blackwell is extremely close to Black and all about you at with him and James."

"I see he never lets go."

"Let's what go, god father?"

"That me, your dad and a few others were the only ones who accepted him for who he was not what he was."

"What was he god father?"

"That is for me to know and you never to find out."

"He was a werewolf."

"Harry stop." Maria said

Meanwhile at Remus's house . . .

"Lily"

"Yes Remus"

"I think I found your son."

"Really, Remus, Really?" Lily asked

"Yes Lily, he lives with a man named Samuel Orion Black-"

"Sirius"

"-well, I think so but it's weird,"

"What is weird Remy?"

"He has a wife."

"Sirius, settle down, never."

"That is what I thought; well tomorrow we will pick him up for our magic school."

"Okay"

"Lily did Harry have any unusual powers?"

"Well yes, Harry could read minds and well he was – he could do wandless magic at age one."

"Well the reason I went was wandless magic and he read Sirius's mind while I was there and figured out he was not his son and ran of the house."

"My sweet, sweet baby."

"Lily dearest we will pick him up for school tomorrow."

"Your right Remy we will."

Back at the Blackwell's . . .

"Samuel, Sirius tomorrow Remus and his wife will be picking harry up for school."

"Why"

"They own the school, Siri."

"Wait, Harry is going to a school owned by Remus and his wife, who's his wife, he vowed never to get married in school, and well so did I, but whatever."

"I think her names Lily"

"Did he say?"

"No he was like tomorrow Lil- my wife and I will pick him up for school."

"Lily that is my mom's name."

"You do not think."

"Well James did die before her."

"Oh my god, crap, I can't believe I did that."

"Did what god father?"

"Technically I kidnapped."

"No, no you did not, you only saved my life, wasn't someone trying to take me to my muggle aunt and uncle's."

"What, well, you can think that way but well I guess we'll have to go to little Newport and get you a wand and the other supplies."

"Okay but after my presents."

"Yes Harry today but after you open your presents and also after breakfast."

After the waffles were cooked harry quickly ate and went to the package of the top of the pile. It was a rectangular box with snitch wrapping paper on it and inside Harry knew was a cardboard box.

He ripped of the paper and it was a cardboard box just like he predicted and said "Thanks mom and dad a cardboard box just what I wanted."

"Harry you have to open the box" Maria said

"Mom I was being sarcastic." Harry said while I was trying to stifle my laughter into a cough. Maria shot a death glare at me and then Harry opened the box to find a Nimbus 1500. "Thanks mom and dad it's great." Harry went to the next present and ripped of the paper to find another cardboard box. He said "Thanks another box."

"Harry" Maria warned.

He opened the box to find a chest and said "A chest."

"Open it" I said

Harry opened the chest to find a quaffle, two bludgers and a golden snitch. "Thanks mom and dad and your building me a quidditch pitch in the back yard."

"Harry" Maria said "you have to stop doing that and completely refrain from doing it at all in your school because it will give us away and you also have to refrain from using wandless magic."

"You know all my secrets." Harry said

"If we knew all your secrets you and us probably wouldn't be here."

"Hey, it was a good try to get you of my back, right?" he said before quickly opening all the rest of his presents not knowing or looking what they were. He then said "Can we go now?"

"Sure Harry" I said

Chapter Three

Wands

Maria, Harry and I went out to our car, the 2004 black Ford F-150 truck. Maria got into the driver's seat, I never passed my driver's test to get my driver's license, and I went into the passenger seat after putting Harry in his car seat in the back. We drove to Salt Hill Pub where the barrier is to get to little Newport. We walked in and I said "were here for the party."

All the staff were either witches or wizards so they knew that this was code to get into little Newport. The waiter brought us up the stairs to the bar and to a wall where it looked like a door to a party was, but it was just an allusion on brick wall. I took Harry's hand, walked though the wall and Maria came in after us. We walked almost to the end of the road to the Olivander's branch in little Newport. We all entered the shop where a woman was manning the counter after walking up to the counter where the woman was reading a book I said "We're here to buy a wand."

The woman said as she was putting down the book "Of course, who is the wand for."

"My son" I said

"How old is the boy?"

"Four, mam." I said

"Okay" the woman said as she went to the shelves behind her and took out ten boxes I suspected had wands in them. These wands were labeled for four year olds. None of these wands worked for Harry. The woman went back and took out the rest of the wands for children. None of these wands worked for Harry either. When she went back again she took out ten boxes of what was labeled adult wands. When she came back she said "I've seen four years olds need wands of five or six year olds but never in all my life have a child needed an adult wand, your son will be very powerful." None of the adult wands worked either and it took us about an hour to try all of those wands. The woman went to a back room where there were ten wands left. She told us that these wands were kept out of the shop room because these wands were not made of wood but of crystal. The first crystal wand she had Harry try she said was made of rose quartz. Nothing happened when Harry waved the wand. She gave him another wand after taking back the first one. It is made of opal the cashier said. Again nothing happened when Harry waved the wand. The next wand she gave Harry was made out of Garnet. Nothing happened again. A line had now started behind Harry and one of the people was even brave enough to yell out "Get out already."

The cashier was mad at the costumer for being rude and yelled back "The wand chooses the wizard you should know that by now, so shut it." She then took the wand of garnet back and handed Harry a wand she said was made of sapphire. Again nothing happened. She took this wand back and handed him another wand that she said was made of emerald and dragon scale. Finally after 7,302 wands, Harry counted, something happened. First the wand started to glow and then Harry. After Harry started to glow all of the 7,302 wands that didn't work for Harry flew back into their boxes and back onto the shelves in the correct spots. "That's 10 galleons and the core is of ice phoenix feather" the woman said all in shock. After I handed over the galleons I said "we are leaving know." And once we got back outside I then said to Maria "I think we should take Harry to England to get another wand."

"Yes" Maria agreed "one that isn't as expensive, different and won't give away our cover."

"Exactly what I was thinking." I said as I pulled out my wand and whispered "Expecto Patronum." A black dog shot out of my wand and I said to take a message to professor McGonagall that said "A boy in America would like to come to England to buy a wand would they be able to floo into your house. S.B."

A cat came back and said "Yes you may." We left little Newport and drove back to our house where we went to our fire place in our family room. I grabbed Harry's hand and some floo powder and told Maria to follow after us. I put the floo powder in the fire place and called out McGonagall Manor after stepping into the harmless flames. We were spinning until we came out of the fire place in England in a private manor owned by my former teacher. She was waiting for us in the living room. As soon as I could I said "Hi Minnie."

She asked "Sirius"

"Yes Minnie it is I the infamous Sirius Black."

"You- You look like a Malfoy and who would the boy be?"

"My god- son the again infamous Harry Potter."

McGonagall's mouth just dropped open and she said in shock "You said you wanted to buy a wand."

"Well yes and no." I said "We want to buy another wand because we are undercover and Harry's wand would give us away it's a little too expensive for a regular wand."

"What's the wand made out of?"

"Oh, nothing but emerald and dragon scale with a core of an ice phoenix."

"That's powerful, expensive and I get what you are getting at I feel bad for you not being able to give Harry the right to use his first wand that he got and I'll come with you to keep your cover going."

"Thank you and your ideas sum up my position well."

Maria then came out of the fire place and Professor McGonagall asked "Sirius who is this?"

"Oh, this is my wife Maria." I said putting McGonagall again into shock when he said "Good to meet you Maria I was a teacher of your husband."

"Oh, well it was a pleasure to meet you mam are you accompanying us to Diagon Alley." Maria said but she looked like she was going to say something else but she covered up well.

"Why yes I will be accompanying you to go with your cover."

"Of course, thank you."

"All of us should now floo to Diagon Alley before the shops close for lunch."

I took Harry's hand again took some more floo and dropped it in the fire place before I got in and said "The Leaky Caldron."

I stepped out of the fire place and moved aside for a small man who then went to a room upstairs. After moving for a couple of other people Maria and Professor McGonagall came over and said to Tom the barman "these people are from America and I am brining them to Diagon Alley and they are not staying here." She then walked over to the court yard area with Maria, Harry and I following behind her. She tapped three bricks with her wand and the opening to Diagon Alley appeared. She walked through and we followed behind her. Harry ran because he thought that the door was going to close if he didn't get through fast enough. We walked down to the end of the road and before entering Gringotts took a right into the original Olivander's. After we all walked in she said "Olivander I need to speak to you."

An elderly man came out from behind the shelves of wand boxes and said "Of course professor."

"Is there any place we can talk privately these people have business they would rather not be over heard because it could be devastating to their lives."

"Of course all of you just follow me." He said as he walked between the shelves to his workshop where he actually made the wands. He opened the door and led everyone through before entering himself. As he was entering he put up a spell that made sure no one could over hear the conversation. Even after Harry knew the spell was done he concentrated putting barriers on the room so he would know if someone was trying to overhear the conversation. Professor McGonagall started, "Olivander this boy needs another wand."

"Another wand, what happened to the first wand?"  
"Nothing, but as they are, Olivander nothing said in this room never leaves this room."

"Of course, of course, I promise."

"These people are under cover and Harry needs a wand that keeps his cover, his real wand wouldn't it's too different."

"What is his wand made of?"

"Emerald with dragon scale with a core of an ice phoenix feather." I answered

"There is only one other Ice phoenix feather wand and it was bought about fifty years ago."

"Would a regular fire phoenix feather wand work?

"I don't know I have never had this before. The only thing we can do try."

He pulled out a wand and gave it to Harry to try. Harry took it gave it a wave and it started to spew gold sparks. Olivander then said "I guess we have found his match but I have to look into this I would like to figure out why this is working for him. Usually only one core can work for a wizard just like only one wand can work the best but it looks like two cores and two different wands work for young Harry here and I will send Professor McGonagall information as soon as I it. Oh and I'll give you the wand for 3 galleons and for one galleon more I'll through in two invisible holsters."

"Let me pay you fully for all your extra work it's the least I can do."  
"No, no just pay me four galleons for your work coming to England to just by a wand."

I handed him the four galleons and I was getting up to leave Harry asked "Who owned the other ice phoenix feather wand sir."

"Umm . . . Harry do your how you got you scar?"

"Yes a dark wizard attacked my family and I am the sole survivor." Harry decided that Olivander didn't need to know that his mum was still alive.

"Well I can remember every wand I ever sold and the man or I would like to say animal that gave you that scar has the other wand. I expect to see great things come from you Mr. Potter as You- Know- Who did great things, terrible, yes but great."

We all walked out of the store and Harry said "I don't think I like that man he scares me and how did he know who I was?"

McGonagall answered "I don't know Harry I just don't know and I would like to tell you he is the greatest wand maker out there but he could have cracked and we never will know he always has been this way. Albus Dumbledore is a great wizard but is he crazy I could never say, he has always had crazy ideas but is he completely crazy we will never know. You do know that those holsters need passwords right Harry. " "Oh well the crystal wand will be Emerald and the other wand will be Holly."

"Why Holly Harry?"

I answered "Oh, because it is a Holly and phoenix feather wand." I said as we walked up to the start of Diagon Alley and went back to The Leaky Caldron and flooed back to McGonagall Manor where I told Maria to take Harry and go ahead I will catch up. After Maria and Harry left I asked "Professor McGonagall could you ask Dumbledore for James's invisibility cloak, say you want to study how he and the Marauders got away with all their pranks and then send it to me. Harry has nothing of his mothers or fathers." I expected her to say no but she said yes and I said "thank you" as I grabbed some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace and flooed home. Maria had already put Harry to bed and I decided that I need some sleep too and walked up to bed and fell asleep immediately.

Chapter Four

Before School

I woke up the next morning and completely was freaked that Harry was going to school today. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen where I made a muggle drink called coffee. I drank the coffee to calm my nerves but I knew by the time Harry got home I would be bouncing off the walls and feeling Maria's wrath for drinking her coffee. Maria came down the stairs and started to yell "Did you drink coffee I said the coffee was for me and me only and that you can't have any at all no matter what."

"I'm sorry." I said trying to hide my immense fear of what Maria would do, and then said "I was freaked about Harry going to school and needed to calm my nerves."

"Oh me too and you can always have decaf."

"Decaf?" I asked surprised

"Decaffeinated coffee, there's no caffeine in it so you won't go crazy and I know what you mean about being freaked I am too."

"Oh, ah, well here's a cup of coffee I made for you." I said after getting over my shock of not getting any lesson about not drinking her coffee.

"Thank you Siri."

Harry ran down the stairs sing like a rock star trying to impress his god father with his amazing singing skills "I'm going to school, I'm going to school."

"Love you Harry but you need to keep working on it and calm down even rock stars need to eat breakfast before they go on stage." I said before saying an uncompressible "Not" and Harry shot me a look that could make Professor McGonagall cower in fear and that is saying something very big and after Harry read my mind while I was thinking that thought, he smiled and sat down at the table stopping singing but was still very jumpy. Maria poured him a bowl of Lucky Charms and Harry just wolfed it down that made me smile that he was taking after his dad and me in eating and it made Maria shake her head in horror. He then ran to his room and put his invisible holsters on and put the respectable wands in the right spot and the map in his jeans pocket after getting dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue and brown polo shirt. He then sat on the couch jumping at every sound that heard saying "There here I'm going to school."

It was three hours later that Remus showed up with his wife and said when I answered the door "Hello Samuel this is I am Remus Lupin and this is my wife Lily."

"Hello nice to meet you mam, as Remus said I am Samuel, but please call me Sam, this is my wife Maria and my son Harry."

"Hello Sam, Maria and Harry. Just how old are you Harry?"

"Four miss it was my birthday yesterday." As Harry said this Lily started to cry and then Harry asked "Miss are you alright?"

Remus answered for her and said "Her house was attacked and her husband and son were killed and his birthday was yesterday."

"I'm sorry miss if I caused you too much grief."

"It's okay Harry I just still haven't gotten over it."

"It's okay Lily I would feel the same way if I lost Harry and he is only my step-son. Your son is closer to you."

"I'm sorry for breaking into water works like that it's just we never bring it up and it's hard to deal with as I know I will never see them again."

"Lily I know what you mean, I used to live in England and when You- Know – Who started going around he targeted my family and my brother and father were killed. Then my mother and I moved here to America and my mother was a muggle and died of a heart attack last year."

"I'm sorry for you Maria and I know what you mean too. I used to live in England as well and my parents were muggles and he went for them and he also went for my first husbands parents as well."

"May be we could get together to try and to get over our loses together sometime it may help. My mother always said when you can't help yourself get a good friend to help you."  
"I'd like that and I'm glad to be considered your friend even thought I just met you."

Maria thought good getting close to her may help us and then said "see you tomorrow Lily."

"See you tomorrow Maria."

Remus then took Harry's hand and brought him out to the car. I knew that he had a barrier on his mind; he always had one on every time we leave the house even if it is to walk him down the street or to play quidditch outside in the backyard. Remus was driving, Lily was in the passenger seat and Harry was in a car seat in the back looking at us in the door way waving with a gigantic smile on his face.

Chapter Five

School

Remus was driving down South Main Street and I felt a small push at my mind and I pushed back. Lily started to falter and to cover her mistake Remus said "What is your wand made of Harry?"

"Holly and Phoenix feather." I answered. I wasn't lying I just wasn't telling the whole truth, I wasn't going to tell them about my Emerald and Dragon Scale wand. So they didn't know I wasn't telling the full truth I switched the topic by asking "So what are the classes?"

"Oh, well we teach basic transfiguration, herbology, charms, defense against the dark arts, potions and wizarding law in America."

I then said in surprise "That's a lot."

"Oh well our schools here in America aren't that good so we usually suggest going to Hogwarts but we try to teach the most we can here so that when they go to one of the magic schools here in America they have less to cover."

"Oh" I said and then all of us lapsed into silence all the way to the school (which was located in the town library).

When we got out at the school I got out of the car and went inside the building and waited for them to come in before traversing any farther. When Lily and Remus came in I asked "what is my schedule."

Remus then said "I completely forgot to make you a schedule I can't believe it, Lily what classes do you have today?"

"All of them at one point or another, why don't we have Harry just go to all my classes today and make him a schedule tomorrow?"

"Okay." Remus said.

I walked down the hall following Lily and before she went into the classroom she told me "Harry these are going to be advanced classes so don't hesitate to ask another student or me if you don't understand anything."

"What class is first?" I asked.

"Oh transfiguration, now Harry don't be upset if you can't do this because it is an advanced class and it wouldn't be what you would be studying in a real class for your age."

I then walked into the room and sat in the very back of the room and when some of the older students saw me there they sat further in the front. Lily then said "Good morning class."

And they replied to her "Good morning Professor Evans- Lupin."

When they said this I had no expression change on my face but I knew inside I really was wide- eyed and tearing up. I really had no reaction at all. She then said "We will be transfiguring a marble into a piece of popcorn." I thought wow this class will be so easy and she then said "the incantation is mentalina."

Wow I won't even have to use the incantation this is super easy. I thought. I then quietly whispered "Holly" and my holly wand shot out of the holster and I caught it easily. I didn't say the incantation and instead of the marble that was placed on the desk lay a piece of popcorn. Lily was filtering through the class and when she came to me she asked "did you say the incantation?"

"No" I answered and then she said "Then how did you get your marble to become a piece of popcorn."

"I used a nonverbal." I answered and sighed when she looked very surprised when I answered like this and then said "But nonverbals aren't covered until 7th year in Hogwarts."

"So" I said before sighing again and explaining sarcastically "I am very advanced as you see."

She then gave me a match and told me to change it into a needle. A second after it was put on the table without a word said it was a needle. As she walked over and started to talk to another student I felt a small amount of pressure trying to get into my mind. I pushed back and Lily faltered while speaking to the student and covered by clearing her throat and looked at me quickly before going back to the other student and leaving me alone for the rest of the class. I went through the rest of my classes in the morning like this. Lily then brought me to Remus when we finished classes and said as she entered "I have Harry here."  
Remus then said "What did he do"

Lily answered "Nonverbals" and the expression on Remus's face that was formally blank looked very surprised and then repeated "Nonverbals" I noticed he was a lot less calm then he was a minute before. Lily put the match in front of me and in a second it was a needle and one second after that it was a match again. Remus said like I wasn't in the room "Harry needs private tutoring."

Lily then said "I'll do it Remus, I'm the only one with a few free periods in the day anyway." Remus gave her a weird look and then said "We need to ask his parents first."

Lily started to say something but caught herself very quickly and stayed quiet. I knew she was going to say something about being my mom but she didn't. It probably was my presence in the room and the fact that she didn't know I knew. I didn't even have to read her mind to figure it out the expression on her face made it clear. They both dismissed me and I went to the lunch room. As I entered the room went silent; no one knew about the new kid that was coming. As I went through the lunch line the little talk that had stopped started again and increased in noise. I sat down at the last empty table and after starting to eat the spaghetti they were serving for lunch a bunch of older kids, that I would guess were around 10 came over and said "Get off out table kid you don't belong here. This for preteens only."

I said "I bet you don't even know what that means and make me move." I then put up a shield with my wandless magic and started to eat again. They started to throw random spells at me that were many different colors and I guessed they made some of them up. These random curses, hexes and charms bounced of my shield and were flying out over the room. All the students were cowering under the tables. Some of the students were smart enough to try a shield but after a few minutes of keeping it up it failed and they cowered under the table too. I thought to myself I wonder if they will ever learn if they don't have help that I have a shield on. The bell rang unnoticed by the older kids and the teachers came to bring us back to our classes still unnoticed by the older kid. They finally noticed when Remus yelled "Misters Macon, Spencer, Rockwell, and Pence what do you think you are doing."

They replied with "He was sitting at our table and we told him to move and he said make me."

"One" replied Remus "There are no assigned tables and second he is smarter than you are did you know he has a shield on and third you should be ashamed he is a new student and has had no schooling at all you have dishonored your school."

When Remus said I had no schooling I stood up and said "I've had more schooling than all of you and I am way more powerful, I may have had no formal training but I've be through more than an adult wizard ever will and I'm comparing myself to the ones in England not here." I proved my point by summoning all the wands in the room and catching all 100 of them in a neat precession. I gave them all a look that said see. "Mr. Blackwell" Lily yelled "Give all the wands back this instant."

I replied by saying "Why should I, you can't get them from me and I would probably just send for them the moment I gave the last one back." I noticed Lily looked generally surprised when I used the word send instead of summon. All of the teachers and the more powerful students, including the ones who were trying to hit me with a curse me, tried to get them back by summoning them back with wandless magic. I easily overpowered them and they all fell backwards onto the ground. "You've no power over me." I said before dropping all the wands and booking it towards the doors. I didn't slow down till I met the barrier of the property and noticed no one was following me. I guessed they either were trying to figure out which way I went or were too busy trying to find their wands to notice me running. I easily broke the barrier and ran towards my house. The blue skies turned grey and so did the puffy white clouds that had inhabited the sky. I knew it was from me and my unusually large amount of uncontrolled anger. Once I was home I knocked on the door and then using my magic I opened the door as I couldn't reach the door knob well enough to turn it so I could open the door. As soon as I opened the door I dried myself off with my magic and yelled out "Mom, dad."

Sirius and Maria came tearing down the hall and gave me a huge hug. Sirius said "Where have you been we just got a floo call saying you ran away from school."

"I'm sorry god father" I said "I blew up in school because Remus said I had no schooling and I had kept a wandless shield up the whole lunch period and now probably Lily knows who I am now."

Sirius asked "What did you say?" truly concerned

"I blurted out that I had done more than a normal adult wizard and then said I was comparing the ones in England to me not the American ones." Sirius then grabbed my hand and without sending what I found out had been a patronous grabbed a little floo powder, threw it in the fire place and practically yelled "McGonagall Manor." After telling Maria to pack up the house were moving back to England.

McGonagall happened to be on the couch when we got there and was reading a book. She practically jumped up to the ceiling when we came through the floo. Sirius said "Sorry for not sending a patronous but we have been found out.

Chapter 5

Back to England

"What do you mean you've been found out?" McGonagall asked very surprised and very concerned.

Sirius answered "Harry here snapped at school and told the whole school that he had done more than the normal English wizard and in that room was Remus Lupin and his wife."

"Who's his wife?" McGonagall asked

"One oh so known LILY EVANS" He screamed the last bit.

"Lily as in Harry's mom"

"Unfortunately the very same."

I started to fake whimper and McGonagall was the first to react by saying "What's wrong Harry?"

I said trying to not fake tear making my act more believable "I'm bored and I don't have anything to play with or any one either."

"Oh Harry" McGonagall said "we'll get you something to do" and then whispered to Sirius "I know the perfect family."

"The Weasley's" he whispered back.

"Yes" she said out loud and then went over to the floo and called out "The Burrow."

After talking for a few minutes she came out and a woman came through with a girl in her hands and a boy on both her legs. McGonagall then said "Thank you for coming over Molly, the boy's name is Harry."

"Hello Harry," the woman said "This is Fred, George and Ginny." She then pointed to the boy with a blue shirt on and tan pants with worn out sneakers on her right leg and then the boy with a red shirt on that matched his unruly flaming red hair and tan pants and another pair of worn out sneakers on her left leg and to the small girl with a woven dress with many patches of multiple prints on it in her arms. She then said to the children "Why don't you guys and Ginny go play Harry." She then directed her voice to Fred and George "Take care of your sister you two and please stay out of trouble." She then put the small girl down on the ground and she started to wobble and her brothers quickly dispatched from their mother to catch the small girl before she fell down. The girl then quietly said "Thank you." The three children then waddled over to where Harry sat on the couch and sat with him. McGonagall then said to my god father "You think they're going to be fine Sirius."  
"Yah, yah I do" Sirius said noticing the mischievous look in the children's eyes.

Molly then blurted out "Sirius as in Sirius Black."

Sirius then said "I thought you were going to keep my cover not blow it away."

McGonagall then said after him "Well I think Molly has a right to know."

Oblivious to the adults, the four children waddled down the hall and up a flight of stairs and to the kitchen. As soon as they all were in a seat at the table Fred asked "So Harry what's your last name?"

"Can you three keep a secret?" I asked. I already knew they were trustworthy but I need to keep a cover that I kept from my god parents as a four year old boy who is ignorant to his surroundings other than the ones that concerned me. The three Weasleys nodded their heads at the same time and I told them "My name is Harry Potter but I go by Harry Blackwell."

The three Weasleys mouths dropped open and the first to recover from shock was George and he asked "You have the, well your- you know – the scar."

I then said "Yah, yah I do." I then lifted up my bangs I have to cover up my scar and showed them the scar I got and then quickly fixed the hair line so when we went back in no one would notice I showed them my scar. The girl then said "That's wicked, but I thought you had black hair and my names Ginny."

"Hey Ginny, well yah I do but I used my magic to cover me and my god father, but that's not the coolest part my god father was a Marauder, so was my dad, any way he forget to take my scar off the muggle way and it was his fault. Well maybe it was my fault for making him forget but it's his fault he never remembered is so it's not my fault don't hate me please I don't have very many friends."

"What do you mean you made him forget?" Fred asked

"Umm. . . well I can sort- of do wandless magic and I've been able to do it since I was really little, I'm guessing one or two."

"That's cool." George said

"Even better since I'm an American citizen I can already use a wand for magic, and I can do it here in England too."

"That's awesome" Ginny said

Fred started by saying "I think"

And George followed "We should"

Fred continued "Prank somebody."

"Yah" Ginny and I replied.

"Guys and Ginny what' the plan?" George said

Ginny said "We should turn all their hair hot pink and then charm it so they can't see it themselves but everybody else can."

Fred and George said at the same time "Ginny when did you become the mastermind of pranks?"

"Umm. . . I've always been a mastermind of pranks; remember the potatoes' blowing up in Percy's face, umm . . . that was me and you got grounded for it. That's why you heard me laughing all the night."

"I remember that all we could here that night was your uncontrolled laughing and we thought you were at us."

"Nah I was laughing at the fact that you got in trouble for a prank I did."

"I'll do the prank." I said. Fred and George left the room and so I took Ginny's hand and helped her towards the staircase. As soon as I touched her hand I started to hear her thoughts. I then thought out of the blue "Ginny can you hear me?"

She then said out loud "Of course I can Harry."

"You can think your words that's all I've been doing and have been projecting it in your thoughts"

"Oh" She thought "Well can you hear me Harry?"

I thought back "Yes Ginny I can but I think we should make a second generation of Marauders."

"Yah and I can owl you or something so I can give you some of my ideas for pranks."

"Well technically you'd be a Maraudette but we'll just call you a Marauder until we find another boy to help us and we could still call you a Marauder."

"That's cool now what we could do in school is get together a whole bunch of pranksters and have a full group of Marauders and Maraudettes."

"Yah, that sounds awesome and I have something the original Marauders made."

"Really, what is it?"

"It's called the Marauders Map." I said as I took it out of my pocket with my free hand and then thought "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The map opened and read:

Messer's Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Aiders to the magical mischief makers are proud to present

The Marauders Map

Unnoticed by the two of us the twins came in trying to get our attention. The four of us saw Professor Dumbledore pacing in his study. We still had yet to notice Fred and George standing in front of us until George asked "Is that the Marauders Map?"

"Yah, yah it is." I said finally looking up and came out of mine and Ginny's thought conversation.

"Wicked" Fred and George said at the same time. George then asked "Why are you holding Ginny's hand Harry?"

"She needed help getting down the stairs and you two had both left." I answered thinking at the same time to Ginny "They don't need to know, well at least not yet."

"Right" she thought as Fred and George replied "Right I forgot Ginny needed help on stairs." After I helped Ginny down the stairs we all walked back into the other room hoping that the adults didn't notice we were missing, they didn't. We all went back and sat on the couch and I found my pool of magic. I then charmed the adult's hair so that it would seem regular if someone changed it if they looked at their hair themselves but at the moment I did it nothing was changed. I then charmed the all their hair hot pink and then I took the prank a step further by charming the mirrors to show them bald if they looked into them. I when covered the mirrors to the fact that they could look at the side. Then I gave a small hand movement to signal us that we could start laughing and that's what we did, we all started to snicker and then it turned into full out laughing.

My god father then asked "What's so funny you guys, what are you laughing at?"

George covered us all by saying "Harry just told us a really funny just told us a really funny joke."

I then read Sirius's mind and he was suspicious because he had used the line many times when he was in school and asked "What's the joke?"

Ginny then covered us by saying out loud "Why did tiger stick his head in the toilet?" while she just barely brushed my hand and thought "because he was looking for pooh." When no one answered we all said at the same time "Because he was looking for pooh."

Sirius was still suspicious and then looked into the mirror and practically yelled "Ahhh, why am I bald?" just as Maria came out of the fireplace. I quickly ran over to her and told her not to tell them their hair was hot pink and that I charmed her mirror to make Sirius look regular. She then said to Sirius "Your hair is just fine Sirius look." As she took out her hand held mirror and put it in front of Sirius who immediately calmed down. He then quickly said "Ohh, thank you."

Maria and the four of us then burst out laughing after he said this. We all tried to compose ourselves but we couldn't. Molly then yelled at .the twins "WHAT, WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"

Fred then said "Hair so funny" and burst out laughing again.

George then said "Color so off" and then burst out laughing again just like Fred.

I then said "That's not right it's so pointy." And burst out laughing again just like Fred and George.

Maria and Ginny didn't even try to say anything they couldn't control their laughter to talk and continued to laugh. Professor McGonagall then cast the charm "Finita Incantartum" on the mirror and saw her in a hot pink mohac. She then screamed "When does this where off"

"About an hour mam I wouldn't know I didn't do it."

"An hour I have a staff meeting in thirty minutes" She then ran over to us and started to beg "Take it off, take it off." Sirius was in the background stifling his laughter over the fact that a former teacher of his who is very strict is begging someone to do something.

Fred then answered "Sorry mam we can't do that" pointing to all five of us sitting on the couches in front of the fire place.

"What, why not?" she said almost crying. Sirius was in the background with half of a thread from completely bursting out in laughter.

George said "Because Harry did it."

"Thanks guys" I said "Real thanks for rating out on me. So I'll rat on you, it was Fred's idea and Ginny and George agreed to it immediately and Maria just went right along with it."

"You agreed to it immediately too and you're the one who told Maria." The three kids practically yelled at the fact of being rated out.

After thirty minutes Professor McGonagall left for her staff meeting and Mrs. Weasley asked if Maria and Sirius if they could handle all of us. They said yah we can. Sirius didn't know how wrong he answered for himself; Maria could do it just fine. After Mrs. Weasley left Sirius lay down on the last couch and fell asleep. Maria didn't like that and was still mad at him for drinking her coffee so she took us four kids into a huddle and said "What do you think is a prank Sirius deserves?"

Fred and George were the first to answer by saying at opposite times "I think we should" "transfigure his clothing" then they both said "But we don't know to what."

Maria then said "Harry, Ginny any ideas that we should transfigure his clothing into?"

Ginny just barely brushed my hand and thought "We can beat Fred and George at their own game."

"Cool" I thought "How about wedding dress and three inch heels for the clothes"

"You're brilliant Harry, you now that and I'll start." Ginny thought before saying with me our idea at opposite times "I think we should" "Transfigure his clothes into" "a wedding dress and" "three inch high heels."

The twins looked at us like we were crazy wondering how we did it at the same time as Ginny slowly took her hand away from mine hoping that no one noticed her slow movement. Maria then said "That's brilliant you guys and Ginny, I knew I could count on you guys and Ginny to come up with a prank worthy of Sirius's little behind."

"Ohh" we all thought and I walked over to where Sirius was laying on the couch and had my hand hover three inches above and transfigured his clothes by just moving my hand. I imagined a simple long white gown and sophisticated white three inch heels and then I walked back over to the group before walking to the other living room of the side of this one where we started to play a game. When he woke up he would never have known what hit him.

After fifteen minutes of a calm game of monopoly Sirius woke up and yelled after a second to look at his appearance "Harry James Potter get your sorry little but out here right now." I slowly walked out with the others following me even slower. He then yelled again "What is the meaning of this." And tried to walk over to the five of us in the group but stumbled and as soon as he did I yelled "RUN" as I grabbed Ginny's hand and took her down a hall where as the others took off in different directions and Sirius decided to follow me and Ginny. I then thought to Ginny "Climb on my back I'll give you a piggy back ride."

"Okay" Ginny thought back quickly. So it was me with Ginny on my back with my god father chasing after us in a wedding dress and three inch high heels and a veil covering his eyes. I took off down the hall and took a left and then another left and finally a right which ended at a dead end and he looked back and saw his god father closing the space in between them he then yelled "I got you now Harry James Potter. I thought of all the ways of escaping and thought of a phoenix and flashing and started to wish I was one. The next thing I knew was Fred George Ginny Maria and I were in a pile on the other side of the house. As soon as we were all untangled and standing up again. Fred George Ginny and Maria stood there with their mouths open just gawking at me like I was some type of animal. When I went to ask what are you staring at and you call your selves my friends all I heard was one long beautiful trilled note that sounded like a bird song and then went to say what's wrong with me what did I do I swear I didn't do it Maria I swear it, it was Sirius again all that came out of my mouth was a long beautiful trilled note and finally realized what they were staring at me for. I looked down expecting to see an exotic tropical bird but I didn't expect what I saw. Instead of arms and hands I had beautiful ice blue gray wings with a touch of red in some spots but mostly blue. I then crossed my eyes to see if my face changed and saw not my nose but a grey beak with some darker spots in a few places. Ginny then came over and touched my wing and thought "Harry can you still understand me."

I then thought back to her "Yes thank god I can Ginny I thought I was going to die as a phoenix."

"Stop being so dramatic and I guess I get to be the interpreter."

"Yah Ginny you do you're the only one who can understand me other than me." I was getting annoyed with everyone just staring at me like they had nothing better to do. Sirius then came down the hall back in Jeans and a blue and brown striped polo shirt counted the people and asked "Where did Harry go?"

I then trilled "Right here." that no one understood except Ginny. Sirius turned and then gawked at me too. I then thought "This is so annoying why everyone can't go back to doing what they were before they stopped to stare at me is a good question."

"Well Harry, it is your fault that you're a phoenix."

"You don't know the wrath of my god father when he is out pranked with t one prank let alone two."

"Ohh" she thought and then asked out loud "Is there anyone who can change Harry back?"

"Yes" Sirius said "And she left 30 minutes ago."

I then trilled "Can you go get her?" and translated for me.

Sirius said "I can try."

We all walked out to the living room and I rode on Ginny's shoulder and we all sat down on the sofa except Sirius. Sirius walked over to the floo and activated it and talked for a minute and took his head out of the fire place and then two people came out. One was Professor McGonagall and the other was an elderly man. McGonagall counted the people and asked "Where'd Harry go"

Again I trilled "Right here"

The elderly man then squatted down in front of me and was eye level with me before saying "Hello Harry, my name is Professor Dumbledore."

"Hi" I trilled "Can you understand me?"

"Yes Harry I happen to be able to."

"Finally" I trilled "Someone I can talk to."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and one second later another phoenix was in the room and said "Well, well, well who's the new phoenix?"

"I am, Harry Blackwell."

"Wait you're not a real phoenix."

"Well not really, really I'm human."

"Well I guess we'll have to get you back then."

"Thank you."

One second after our conversation there was no Professor Dumbledore but a phoenix hovering in his place. "Hello Harry" the phoenix said "Would you like help getting back into human form."

"Yes sir" I said

"Harry, when we're in phoenix form you may call me Albus but nowhere else."

"Yes si- Albus"

Albus started to transform back slowly and so did I and after thirty minutes as a phoenix I was human again.

Chapter Six

Confrontation

"So Harry," Sirius said "How'd you do it, it took me five years to become and animagus."

McGonagall looked impressed and disgusted at the same time. "That is how you did not die or become- does Harry know."

"He knows" Sirius said unsatisfied by the way he kept his friends secret.

"Ah- a werewolf when you hung out with him on the full moons." McGonagall said

"Do you know how he is?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well considering how he and his wife own a school in the United States I would say considerably well."


End file.
